The Water Pheonix
by Crusio
Summary: Percy Jackson, kept in a paralyzed state, to ensure the security of Olympus, has been revived to face a new threat that has Olympus staring in the face of disaster. Percy must face his offspring, who has sided with forces which desire to obliterate the Olympians to bits. Set between TLO and TLH. Trying to improve my writing skills, please feel free to critic. M to be safe. :)
1. Conspiracy

Perseus Jackson, often referred to as Percy, led a short but complex life. After the disastrous events that transpired miles above and within the parameters of the metropolis city of New York, came a controversial issue. Percy was watched every second, of every day, due to the paranoid rule of King Zeus. He believed that Perseus has become an unstable hand. Much like in Black Jack, he was holding a 16, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to fold which meant to cast him aside and play it safe, or stay and hope the 16 is in his favor, or hit and hope the next card isn't a 6 or higher and end his game, but with the possibility of it being a 5 or lower, could increase his odds against future threats. In the throne room, Zeus held a secret meeting which consist of all the Olympians, except Poseidon, which would be bias due to the fact the young demigod was his son. 13 godly figures took their seats and thus began the controversy.

"Where is Poseidon?" Athena asked, then snickered. "Running late I presume."

"Poseidon was never informed of the meeting, because the topic of this meeting revolves around Perseus Jackson." Zeus informed the council. There were some murmurs amongst one another. Zeus threw a small lightning bolt into the center of the throne room, cautious to not be over do it as Poseidon might flash up and investigate the situation. The Olympian's attention turned to Zeus. "This involves the recent events which occurred right in this very room. Young Perseus Jackson was capable to slay my father, Kronos."

"It was not just himself. My daughter contributed to the downfall of Kronos." Athena mentioned.

"Do not forget that Luke was the one who dealt the finishing blow!" Hermes vociferated.

"The boy had some help. Had he not had an army supporting him, he would never had been capable on his own." Demeter interjected.

"That is how it works. Army fights Army. Leader fights Leader." Hades clarified for Demeter.

"Quiet!" Zeus yelled. The contribution is irrelevant right now. We awarded those who contributed the most. This meeting is strictly focused on Perseus Jackson." Zeus took a moment before continuing. "He was on par with Kronos. Even if father was not in his top condition it is still a scary thought."

"Are we praising and complimenting Percy? I would like to contribute to that..."Aphrodite chimed in. "Firstly he's handsome, tall, muscu-"

"Enough..." Zeus said cutting her off. "If young Perseus is capable of being on par with father, he could be a dangerous enemy should his loyalties turn. However if his loyalties still remain with us, he could be a considerable threat to our enemies. This is why I suggested he become an immortal. It would be a lot easier for us to keep an eye on him, and since he is apart of us, he'll feel more obligated to oblige."

"The punk almost knocked me out, he should be killed. It was just a sign that his loyalties is to be questioned!" Ares seethed.

"How amusing. The big bad bully got beat up by someone who barely knew had to handle a sword at the time." Hephaestus grunted. Ares flashed Hephaestus an angry glare, while Aphrodite looked rather amused.

"Though, I dislike Perseus for his affection towards Annabeth and being the son of Poseidon. He does carry a lot of value. Like a sports car in a neighbor that is barely capable of paying the bills however, his fatal flaw is loyalty. I'm sure he will side with Olympus as long as we don't harm his peers and friends, and family goes without saying. I thought he would have to save the world or his friends but he proved me wrong." Athena contributed.

"I find Perseus rather...daring." Hades commented. "He dared to enter my domain with little knowledge, and barely acknowledged our existence, though I think that's incredible, and that's just the type of son I would like to have, but in this scenario that's a little harmful to his image. Let's take the incident where he took a dip in the Styx as example. Had he not been lucky to have such an anchor to his mortal world, he would've perished and the demigods would've been clueless without their leader."

"Let's not forget that was all Nico's idea..." Demeter mentioned. Hades rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but it was just an example."

"But didn't he always come out on the good end of the bargain?" Apollo asked? "He came out of the underworld alive." Hades grunted. "that trip to the sea of monsters. He saved Artemis, etc, etc. "

"Valid point...but eventually his luck is going to run out. " Hades sighed. "I do like the kid, and honestly, I think it's more fitting if he's in Elysium in his prime age, able to run wild and not care about anything such as a war."

"Hades, have you forgotten the topic at hand?" Hera asked with quizzical expression.

"Yes. I do remember." Hades waved her off. "Here's my proposal, we keep him in a half-dead state. If there was ever a situation where we would need his help, he would be our ace. We can get Apollo to situate an illness, fake it if you will, whatever, as long as we're capable of bringing him back, but the procedure has to have the ability to seperate him from his soul so his soul can wander from his body to which he believes he has fallen. By which I would streamline his application and immediately put him in Elysium. Hell, I'll even go as far as introducing him to his fallen brothers, so he could be even more powerful when he returns." Everyone was silent.

"More powerful?" Artemis asked. She disliked the idea of having a male become stronger than he already was. "What if he realize what we've done, and turn his loyalties against us?"

"Because he believes he has fallen, he really has no agenda, no motive to turn on us."

"Apollo?" Zeus asked. "Suppose we go Hade's route, do you think you could pull it off? This hypothetical scenario is solely based on your performance." Apollo stayed silent for a minute. His eyes show he was analyzing every possible choice of action, and how he would go about, in his words, pulling the soul from out of Percy, and how to maintain the shell of his body in tip top condition for his return, while ensuring Percy is completely detached.

"There is a modified form of tetradotoxin, a powerful neurotoxin that tends to kill people when it gets into his body." Apollo paused. He relapsed his idea of how to resurrect Percy. "However, given my modifications with hemlock, and because hemlock is just another name for the Greek leaf known as conium, nectar and ambrosia can combat the toxin before ingested. The mixture will be able to have all the symptoms, while the ambrosia and nectar slowly fights back. The effects of the poison will decrease in the slightest, but use the wrong measurements of ambrosia, or the toxin, the toxin can completely overwhelm the ambrosia and nectar, or it could be the complete opposite, which is like having him have a light snack of ambrosia and nectar after a fight. A proper balanced mixture which both toxin and nectar and ambrosia is equally balanced, can keep him in a half-dead state."

"What you are saying is that, with a proper measured mixture of the ingredients you mentioned, you can keep him in a half dead state of mind. Are you positive this possibility is capable of separating the soul from the body?" Athena asked.

"Half dead state is essentially a coma. Patients of coma often describe their near death experience to be like they're flying in a void. Instead Perseus going there, he will be in Elysium."Apollo paused. "No, he will be a wandering soul, which this is where Hades does his part and captures Perseus, ensuring he believe he has died, which shouldn't be hard because he will be looking down on his body. And finally place Percy in Elysium." Hades nodded, understanding his duties. Apollo looked at his father to see him scratching his beard, soaking in the information that was discussed. Hestia stood from her throne and spoke up, snapped Zeus out of his daze.

"Young Perseus is nothing but a hero." She began. "I cannot believe we are conspiring against the young man who has risked his life time after time after time. If he is such a powerful figure that we are so terrified that we must resort to this type of injustice, I would really get to know him, and he will see us as his friends rather than an enemy. That is more justified than depriving him of his freedom, the freedom and normalcy he so desperate strives to achieve, but fails with our existence." Everyone stared at the young goddess who has changed her form to one of a woman of 30 to express her distaste in the solution at hand.

"Hestia..." Artemis looked at her sadly. Hestia was a maiden goddess as well, though caring, Hestia often kept to herself and not speak her mind, even if the situation was brutal even to her own standards. Which was shocking to see her with such a disgusted expression.

"Sister. I know young Perseus has touched your heart, but he is still a very much on the fence. He just happen to broke the fence board a bit and lost balance." Zeus responded with a stern face.

"Perseus' fatal flaw is loyalty, how could you be so paranoid Zeus?" Zeus just sighed.

"This is just a precaution for our family Hestia..."

"I wish to be in no way part of this." Hestia flashed out in an instant leaving a trail blazen circle where she once stood. Everyone looked at the spot where she once stood, with mixtures of feelings. Ares completely felt outraged she would want to spare Perseus Jackson after his humiliation. Athena, Artemis and Apollo both looked sorrowful. Zeus and Hades had expressions of shock on their evident faces, never had they seen Hestia flash out of a meeting before. The others just looked sad, but it was more for Hestia than it was for Perseus. Zeus sighed.

"Let's move for a vote shall we?" A few Olympian nodded their heads. "All in favor to spare Perseus Jackson and leave him as he stands, raise your hands." Shockingly, Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite raised their hand, Hestia flashed in with both her arms raised. "All in favor of killing Perseus Jackson, raise your hands" Only Ares had raised his hands. Hestia's eyes shone so brightly that Ares became to cower in fear. "All in favor of Hades' course of action, raise your hands." Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hera, and Hermes raised their hands. Apollo withdrew his hand, as he began to question the morality of this. Suddenly Dionysus stretched his arms at 11'o clock and 3'o clock, which Zeus mistook it for a voice of participation. "The tallies are as follow: One in favor to kill Perseus, seven in favor of Hade's proposal, and uh... 5? In favor of sparing Perseus, and one who has not voted." He did not want to futher upset Hestia, with the two hand, but it had already worked out in his favor. Apollo paled.

"Is it too late to vote father?" Apollo asked.

"Your vote does not matter right now, the motion carries, no matter you place your vote." Zeus said. Suddenly a burst of dark green light appeared. The light blinded everyone within the throne room.

"How. Dare. You." Poseidon seethed between his gritted teeth. Poseidon's aura radiating with dark green energy. "Discussing my son's future as it were some fictional story?!" Zeus looked bewildered. Suddenly, it occurred to him. Hestia had flashed out of the throne room only to have flashed back in, which meant she was the one responsible for his appearance.

"Apparently it is not too late to vote after all..." Apollo smiled. "All those in favor of keeping Perseus Jackson, raise your hand." The same few raised their hands, with the addition of Poseidon raising both his hands similarly to what Hestia had done, and Apollo. "The tallies are 1,7 and 8." Apollo counted both of Poseidon's hands like what Zeus had done for Hestia.

"You are mistaken. Hestia and Poseidon's two hands does not count as two votes." Zeus didn't want to upset Hestia since it was already in his favor, but with Poseidon following her lead, he had no choice. Zeus held a stern expression. "The tallies are 1 to 7 and 6. The motion to carry Hade's plan has won the majority of the council." Poseidon turned to his brother in rage.

"This will not go through, brother! I will ensure Perseus knows your intentions before hand, and with Apollo opposed to this, your plan with surely fail." With that, Poseidon flashed out as brightly as he had flashed in. Hestia, followed suit and left smell of burnt ambrosia, violently making the gods wheeze, which was unusual since they practically love the smell of burnt tribute, but apparently Hestia found a way around it. Apollo looked up at everyone staring at him and left in the sheer awkwardness.

"What happened?" Dionysus asked yawning.

"You were asleep the whole time?!" Zeus asked in rage. Dionysus cowered in fear. "This was one of our most important meetings, oh, sorry great god of wine, this doesn't interest you." Zeus said with the heaviest sarcasm the council has ever heard...Even by Hermes' standards. "Three centuries of punishment at Camp Half Blood, and You will serve two centuries with Camp Jupiter. Council dismissed." All the Olympians flashed out in an instant, while Zeus stayed on his throne thinking of the new complications that has arisen. Firstly, he needed to extract information from Apollo...


	2. Family Bonding

A/N: This will give a little insight on why those who voted for Perseus, voted to keep Perseus. It may be a little bit of a filler, but I feel having an insight backbone will help the story progress more smoothly. I like to have some sort of facial expression change or action when the gods or goddess speak, because I think it's a human habit, but tell me what you think!

Megaman Zero Fan: I've read your idea. I like it. But it's not exactly what I planned happen to Perseus. I will however, try to implant it somehow. It may be a bigger part of the story than I'm letting on.

Artemis flashed into Apollo's most favorite temple. Artemis knew it was his brother's most favorite, due to the amount of pestering he did to Annabeth to get it exactly the way he wanted it. Artemis frowned when she didn't see Apollo anywhere in sight. She sighed. She wanted to discuss the events that transpired with Apollo. She leaned her head on one the Cipollino of Karystos marble columns inside. She marveled at the decorations and designs in the interior. Artemis didn't really think this was his brother's style. He preferred to be flashy, but this temple was no where near what she had expected. She roughly estimated the area of the temple itself to be around 20 by 30. At the end stood two marble chairs instead of one. The larger one was obviously his throne in his temple. It was fit for Apollo in his true form, but there's a much smaller throne, one that was meant for him to be in his downsized form of a human. She realised some engravings at the foot of his chair. She came closer and took a hard look. It said 'Leto's Sun'.

"Hey Arty." Artemis turned around to meet the slight smirk of her brother.

"I've told you several times not to call me that." Artemis would've shot Apollo under normal circumstances, but seeing the engravings warmed her heart. "I thought you pestered Annabeth to make your temple extremely flashy. But this is really...plain." Apollo smiled sadly when he noticed what Artemis was studying.

"I've always cherished mother, I may not always show it, but I'm pretty miserable..." Artemis turned back and faced Apollo. "That's why I'm always viewed as a womanizer by other gods. I'm always placing my hopes in each girl I fall in love with, that my son or daughter will prove their worth and will be the envy of all the gods. A child that would literally light up the world." Apollo smiled sadly.

"I knew you always cherished mother." Artemis followed up quickly. "I saw how you lit up when mother held you. How fiercely you fought that blasted Python. But never knew you were that deep."

"I cherish our family. That's why I've always called you Arty no matter how much you despised it. It shows a sibling bond. One that I cherish." Artemis smiled. She thought back to all the times Apollo had called her Arty. He had always said it with a smile. How different his smile turned when she had forcefully told him not to call her that.

"I'm sorry how I've treated you every time you tried to be friendly."

"Don't worry about it sis. Far as I see it, it was all sibling squabbles." Artemis laughed. They sat against a column and shared a moment of silence. The silence was interrupted when a brilliant light flashed in.

"Athena." Artemis greeted. Apollo, however was in his own world. He was starring up at the ceiling and smiling.

"Hello Artemis." She smiled. "I came here looking for Apollo, didn't expect to run into you."

"I was going to discuss the meeting with Apollo, but we got a little side-tracked." Apollo looked up and noticed Athena.

"Hello Athena."

"Apollo, why did you change your vote in the middle?" Athena asked. Artemis noticed Athena didn't return the greeting like she had done with her.

"I soaked in what we were planning, and it didn't seem like the morale thing to do. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Athena questioned.

"Don't you usually despise Poseidon? Why did you vote for his son?"

"He did seem like an upstart little boy. But he captured the heart of my daughter, and I didn't want to upset her."

"That's only a half truth isn't it niece?" All three gods turned their heads to see Hestia and Poseidon walk in. Hestia had a sad smile on her face but Poseidon looked like he was ready to tear up the whole world."

"What does that mean?" Athena asked. Hestia let out a small laugh.

"Athena, you were always most intelligent when it came to strategy, history, mathematics, and that like. But the moment emotion came into the equation, you were as clueless as an ape with a car." Athena huffed, but didn't get angry. She knew Hestia was just teasing her. "Zeus is very wrong in doubting our young hero and his loyalties."

"The fatal flaw for most of my children is usually personal loyalties." Poseidon spoke for the first time.

"Indeed." Hestia agreed.

"What do you think father is going to do now that I've given him the idea on how to seperate Percy, but refused to help in the end?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know... Zeus is a little unpredictable he may do a variety of things." Hestia sighed. "we've tried locating Perseus but he is not at Camp Half-Blood."

"What about Annabeth?" Athena asked. "Surely, she could help you find Perseus."

"I've spoken to Chiron. He said Percy and Annabeth were spending the weekend together." Poseidon looked over to Athena to see her reaction. But was shocked when she had a slight smile, and just sighed. "What was that?"

"What?" Athena asked. Apollo chuckled in his mind, realizing majority of the things coming out of Athena's mouth was background information or questions along the line of 'what?' 'what does that mean?' 'what does that imply?'

"That smile and sigh. When I told you Percy and Annabeth were together, I expected you to be enraged."

"I've given Perseus the benefit of the doubt. It seems he's taken it quite seriously, and intends to keep it and make Annabeth very happy." Athena looked up. "I've noticed the change in her demeanor, she a lot more happy. Perseus getting along this happily with Annabeth, shows our rivalry is past it's expiration date. Poseidon smiled.

"I would like that. To put our rivalry behind us, that is." Poseidon offered Athena a hand, which she took and shook firmly.

"This is how a family should act." Hestia chimed in with a smile plastered all over her face.

"I'm still pretty frightened what father would do to Perseus." Artemis said. "Apollo given them an idea, and I feel they try to experiment and get the measurements right."

"It seems like all three of you had changed your mind about Perseus mid-way into the meeting. What changed your minds?"

"Apollo was the only one who changed his mind. Artemis voted for Perseus' stay before, she couldn't possibly change her mind when he had done nothing to upset her. I had my mind fixed on saving Perseus because of Annabeth." All eyes turned to Artemis first, who just nodded.

"I changed my mind because Percy valued his friendship and his family deeply." Apollo began. "He was the most talked about demigod. He should have been cherished and beloved by the council for his actions. But when I saw how many people voted for such an idea, I turned my back against it."

"Why did you suggest it in the first place?" Poseidon asked.

"It was a natural instinct to find the possible solution to medical inquires, so my medical persona took over." Apollo sighed. Artemis thought back to their earlier conversation. Apollo desired a son like Percy. One that lit up the world.

"Okay. No reason to dwell on the past." Poseidon sighed. "How do you think we can stop them?"

"I could order my hunters to locate Perseus, and hopefully they find him before the gods do." Apollo nodded.

"Go now. I'll fill you in on any other information should they arise." Artemis stood up and flashed out.

"Warning Percy is our top priority. How will we go about getting Percy out of harms way?"

"We can always hide him in my kingdom." Poseidon suggested. Hestia shook her head.

"Perseus wouldn't like that. He won't get along with your wife and son. He wants to be the puppet master for his own strings and lead his own life."

"But his well being is more important!" Poseidon shouted. "Besides, he can always get along with Amphitrite and Triton. Triton and him could possibly get along and make Percy stronger."

"What about Annabeth?" Hestia asked. Poseidon suddenly felt calmer and settled down. Percy would never want to be separated from Annabeth.

"We can hide Annabeth and Percy in Camp Jupiter." All three gods and goddess turned their heads quickly to face Athena. The gods didn't speak much of Camp Jupiter in their greek aspect, and hearing Athena suggest the place, despite her large hatred for them, came as a shocker."As much as I hate that place, they would be safe there. They would never think about looking there." Poseidon and Hestia was considering the option, but Apollo voiced his opinion.

"No." Apollo said sternly. "Perseus and Annabeth are Greek through and through. Romans and Greeks does things differently and it would raise suspicion. Plus, if they somehow play the part, Percy and Annabeth are pretty temperamental, they'll probably show them their prowess should either of them be talked about badly." Everyone sighed. Artemis flashed back in.

"I've talked it over with my hunters. They are searching for Perseus as soon as they pack up." Artemis said "What are we talking about?" Apollo filled her sister in on the details.

"Simple." Artemis said. "They join the hunt. Well, Annabeth at least." Athena and Poseidon look at Artemis dumbfounded.

"What? Why?" Poseidon and Athena asked simultaneously.

"It satisfies Percy's thirst for action, he can just become a jackalope. They would never suspect it, and as for Annabeth. We can just create a little skit where Percy broken Annabeth's heart and turns to the hunt. I can turn Percy back anytime."

"Doesn't your hunt hate the existence of men? Won't they hate Percy?"

"No." Artemis said. "They followed my example and actually don't mind Percy. He has earned our respect after the incident where I was kidnapped."

"I think it's a little humiliating for my taste. My son turned into a jackalope, but hey, if it guarantees my son's safety, I'm all in for it. It's nice to play the parent and embarrass your children once in awhile." Poseidon laughed.

"I'm also okay with the idea." Athena said. Hestia and Apollo just nodded their heads.

"Artemis, tell Perseus to pray to me when he is hungry. I will send him a home-cooked meal, much like Camp Half-blood. That way, should they find a way to get the right measurements Perseus has a greatly larger chance to avoid the toxin." Artemis nodded.

"Good idea. Without an expert's hand in the production, they'll probably not be able to get the measurements right but it is a nice precaution." Apollo said.

"Alright, we'll just focus on finding Perseus in the mean time." Artemis said.

"Good luck finding my son." Poseidon said before flashing out. Hestia and Athena followed their example and flashed out.

"Well, i'm no good in the night. I'm going to find a mortal bar. I'll look in the morning." Artemis nodded as Apollo flashed out.

"Artemis sat in Apollo's temple. It was dusk, and it was almost night. She'll be of more use as soon as it turned dark, so she took the time to relax a bit. She replayed the conversation she and Apollo shared earlier. She looked up and noticed faint linings in the ceiling. She didn't notice any lines earlier, but the lines became more distinctive as time passed. She realized the darker the room got, the brighter the lights shone. Artemis sat in the same spot for the next thirty minutes staring at the ceiling. Eventually the sun dipped below the horizon, and she could see countless drawn suns on the ceiling, each drawn differently. From a child's version of the sun to a sophisticated artist's version. She noticed the corners consist of her and Apollo. In the North east and south west ends of the room were drawings of Apollo. In the North west and south east were drawings of her, and in the center was a drawing of mother's face in a large sun, smiling brightly, and on both the left and right of Leto's face, were the words 'Family' in ancient Greek. Artemis studied each inch of the ceiling. Finally, she stood up with a smile, and flashed out.

A/N: Thanks for the follows! I'll trying to keep the updates on a weekly basis. :) Review! Tell me what you think. Whether you like it or not. Or if you have an idea and what you would like to see.


End file.
